Taking a leap
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are just out of school but are still only friends. Will one night at the park change that? TROYELLA


**Taking a leap**

A sweet laugh could be heard through the park. Gabriella Montez was sitting on the swing with Troy Bolton behind her pushing her. Both were best friends and had been since grade 3. They were now 19.

"Sing for me" Troy said suddenly. Gabriella slowed down on the swing.

"Wh...what?"

"I said sing for me"

"But..."

"Come on Gabi, it's only me and I'm not going to judge you"

"I never said you would judge me"

"But you were thinking it" Gabriella smiled as Troy smirked at her.

"Why do you want me to sing though? I haven't sung in like 6 years."

"You never actually told my why you stopped singing" Troy was now sitting on the other swing. Gabriella stopped swinging and looked at Troy.

"We had some... family issues and... because my parents deeply disapprove of anything I do that is not related to wanting to be part of owning or working at the family restaurant they decided they didn't want to know me at all and most things I lived for...just died..." Gabriella finished softly. Troy didn't know what to say. He only thought that Gabriella and her parents didn't get along. He didn't know it was this bad.

"Come on. Let's see how far we can jump" Gabriella suddenly thought. Troy thought it must have been to forget about the conversation they had just had.

"You're on Montez" Troy said as he began to start swinging. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Gabriella was laughing and Troy felt free. They both grabbed each other's hand.

"On the count of three" Gabriella said. "One...two...three!" Both jumped from the swing and crashed to the ground. The rolled over and Gabriella ended up under Troy. Gabriella looked up and found herself staring into the most amazing and captivating blue eyes. She suddenly remembered that she had to breathe.

"I think we drew a tie" Troy said softly. Gabriella noted that Troy wasn't making a move to get up and she found herself hoping that he wasn't going to.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Gabriella closed her eyes and felt them getting watery. She knew that she shouldn't let Troy see her cry but she couldn't help herself. As soon as she opened her eyes they started to flow. Troy was surprised to see the tears there.

"I don't know. It still hurts and I didn't want you to worry or have to burden you with all my problems. You have much better things to do." Troy smiled softly. Gabriella always thought about everyone else before herself.

"Gabi, whatever happens I'm always going to worry about you. You're the closet friend I have beside's Chad. I want you to be able to always talk to me because whether you like it or not it's okay to have people worry about you."

"But I always feel so guilty when people give up their time to help sort out a tiny problem that's bothering me."

"Brie you need to understand that we all feel guilty knowing that we should have asked about you earlier. We want to help you. We want you to talk to us." More tears had started to fall down Gabriella's cheek.

"I never knew that people cared so much. It makes me feel special."

"You'll always be special to us Brie." Troy said softly as he used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears.

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. As soon as Gabriella realised what she had down, she blushed an intense red colour. "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Don't be" Troy said. Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy and saw that his face was a lot closer than it was before. Before she could register what was happening, Troy slowly lowered his head and met her lips in a gentle and sweet kiss. Slowly they pulled apart and Troy rested his forehead on hers. Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Gabriella Montez, I love you" Troy said as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Gabriella smiled sweetly as she heard the words she had been longing to hear come out of Troy's mouth.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure"

"That was my first kiss...and in my dreams it was always you." Gabriella said as a blush started to creep onto her cheeks. Troy laughed softly seeing the red darken on Gabriella's cheeks.

"In my dreams it was always you too...and that was my first kiss as well" Troy admitted. Gabriella leaned up and softly kissed him again. When they pulled apart, with Gabriella's eyes still closed she whispered "I love you Troy"

"I love you too Brie" Troy said before he kissed her again


End file.
